The present invention relates to an improved sliding door handle having an integral push button locking mechanism.
Sliding doors are often locked by complex locking mechanisms that comprise many internal moving parts and thus are subject to disrepair. Also, the frame of sliding doors are not of a sufficient size to receive large and secure locking mechanisms. Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism to lock sliding doors that is secure, ergonomically efficient, simple to use, and requires only a minimal number of internal moving parts to withstand everyday wear and tear.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sliding door handle having an integrated push button locking mechanism that is secure, efficient, durable, and easy to use.
The present invention provides an improved sliding door handle assembly having a spring operated integral push button locking mechanism. Specifically, the improved sliding door handle assembly is comprised of a handle assembly including an upper handle section and a lower handle section, and a push button assembly. The upper handle section is recessed so as to incorporate the push button assembly and includes an opening for insertion of a cylindrical locking pin. The locking pin is spring-biased so as to move between a first position for locking the handle and a second position for unlocking the handle. The lower handle section is curved to facilitate gripping the door handle.
The push button assembly includes a housing member and a push button member. The housing member has an opening to receive a push button member that is movable so as to engage and disengage the locking pin for locking and unlocking the handle.